Freedom's Fighter
by dreamwaters
Summary: 3 years post war, zutara. Even though their world has healed a lot, it is still torn up after the 100 year-war. Katara and Zuko must each in their own way fight a battle for peace. 1st fanfic ever, please r&r. Will have some mature content later lemons


Authors note:

_**Authors note:**_

_This is three years post war, Katara is now 18, Z__uko 20(turning 21), and so on. Kinda based on the finale, but i started writing this BEFORE 314: The Boiling Rock, soo... yeah. There will be LEMONS in later chapters, just so you know it. ; _

_**DISCLAIMER: **__If I owned Avatar, Katara and Zuko would be making out behind the closest pillar/bush/etc. It would also be a season 4: AIR! Sadly, i don't :(_

**Chapter 1: Beginnings**

An Avatar: the last Airbender-fan fiction

"Sifu Katara! Sifu Katara!" Katara sighs and turns against the running children. As the children surrounded her and pulled her against the river, she understood. They wanted to see more waterbending.

"That's enough!" Her calm voice cuts through the chattering as a knife. The children stare at her with pleading eyes.

"We're still in school, and we won't make it until the recess is over." The children look utterly disappointed. "But," she continues, "If you're nice the rest of the day, I will meet you at the riverbank after dinner."

"YIPPEE!!" Little Hue lets out an exited yell. The faces which earlier was downcast, are now smiling, as the stampede of children heads to the schoolyard to spread the news. Katara sighs, knowing very well that it will be three times, or more, spectators now. After all, she _is_ the only waterbender in the Fire Nation village. But it will be nice using her bending again; there hasn't been much time to practice lately. The position as teacher in social studies and healer is time-consuming, let alone exhausting.

Katara starts walking against the school buildings, the deep red robes floating around her legs. As she enters the schoolyard, she's surrounded of children and teens again, some of them only a few years younger than her. They are chatting and laughing, pulling jokes on each other and having fun.

They didn't act like that when she first arrived, at least not when she was around. At first they had hated her, because she was Water Tribe, an enemy and a part of the forces which had killed Fire Lord Ozai. The first days after his defeat, she, Sokka, Suki, Toph and Aang, along with Momo and Appa, stayed at the palace with Zuko and Iroh. Aang and Zuko had been closed up in a room with old geezers, supervising and signing of a peace-treaty between the countries. While Sokka, Suki and Toph had been wandering around, Katara had found herself in the hospitals, healing the wounded and sick. There wasn't an easy job, because of who she was, many of the soldiers denied to receive any help from her. That's why she decided to dress up, and act like The Painted Lady again. Each night she returned, healing those who refused her during the day. Soon fewer denied her help, and the Painted Lady appeared more seldom. Perhaps it was the countless days she returned, knowing very well that she would be refused, or it could be that they knew who she were in the end. Very soon there were no work left for her, and she could finally rest. Katara smiled sadly as her thoughts returned from the events three years earlier, and back to the children around her.

"SIFU KATARA!!" The terrifying yell sounded through the school, as a young boy came running through the main doors. "Come, quickly! Sayka's hurt!" Katara began to run, following the boy through the school, and into the art's studio. There, another teacher was standing bent over a young girl lying on the floor. As Katara went over the floor, she opened the water container at her side, bending out the water and making a glove of water around her hand. She reached over to touch Sayka's arm, examining the wounds before starting the healing. As she touched Sayka's arm the first time, her eyes widened a second. This girl was a fire bender! Her powers weren't big, but it had caused the accident, leaving her bleeding. Without looking up, she started giving commands. "Sike," she called, "get more water, please, and have someone clean up those shards. And Huon, get the bending master!"

"Yes, Sifu Katara," they answers, shuffling about to do what she told them to do.

You called me, Miss Katara?" The bending master, a bear-like man in his fifties, came over to Katara just as she finished her healing. "Ah, master Hieki, thanks for coming! This girl," she says, holding around Sayka's shoulders and presenting her to the master, "needs your help to master her bending." Sayka jumps in surprise, how can Katara know something she didn't even know herself? Master Hieki chuckles for himself, knowing that Katara has many tricks up her sleeve. She is a masterbender, in spite of her appearance.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

The day passes, and about two hours before sunset, Katara lets her students leave for the day. After an hour or so of education, explaining difference between the marriage customs across the world, she's tired. She walks across the floor, checking if someone has forgotten anything. When she returns to her place, elevated slightly over the floor, and with two pools of water on each side. She smiles remembering, the first time she waterbended in the class, shocking everyone in attendance. Again she bends water out of the pools, shaping a water mirror between her hands, concentrating. The mirror shivers, and colour floats across it before it transforms into shapes and figures. Katara smiles as she looks upon familiar faces, Gran-gran, Sokka, Suki and Hakoda in the southern pole, Suki and Sokka as close as any married couple she's ever seen. Suki is expecting a child, and Katara wishes she could be there under the birth. The colour shifts again, creating new pictures and shows Aang, Toph and Momo, flying on Appa's back. Pictures came and went, showing old friends and places where memories had been made. Suddenly the mirror froze, showing a familiar scene. The great throne hall with Zuko sitting in his place as the Fire Lord, and Iroh by his side at the advisors spot. Katara smiled as she looked upon his face, seemingly so grown up and mature while his 21st birthday was only days away. A small chuckle escaped her as she thought of all their fights and quarrels. It hadn't been boring, alright… A sigh escapes her as she remembers the last tragedy in the royal family. Pain and sorrow wells up in her, seeing the handsome face that yet not has completely recovered from his last ordeal. Katara is so trapped in her memories that she doesn't notice the footsteps coming up behind her. A small gasp tears her out of her memories, and Katara's heart skips a beat while the water escapes her control and splashes to the ground.

"What was that? And why was the Fire Lord in your water?" Katara turns to see Sayka standing in the doorway behind her. The girl is utterly amazed, spitting out questions like a spitfire.

"How did you know I am a fire bender? How are you doing that? Is it true you know the Painted Lady?"

"Take it easy, Sayka; let me answer one question a time." Katara says as she bends the water from the floor and into the pools. "I'm a waterbender, and a healer. There are certain things that are significant for firebenders, among them, your body temperature. You're generally hotter than other humans.

"The mirror you saw is 'The Sight'. It's a technique allowing me to 'see' whatever I wish for. But only past and present, since the future is totally unpredictable."

"As for the spirits," she says, a mysterious smile playing around her mouth, "their actions are as unpredictable as fate herself."

Sayka sits down, her mind processing the new information.

"But Sifu Katara; is it only water benders who may use the 'Sight'?"

"Heavens, no! But the technique is a bit different for every element. Fire and water is mostly visual, while air and earth is more sound- related. My old master, Master Pakku, told me that only the most advanced water benders could use this technique. But then again, he also meant that women couldn't be part of a battle force…"

"He was wrong, right? Both you and the Avatar's earth bending master fought against Fire Lord Ozai." Katara smiles at the mere thought of what Toph would have done against anyone telling her she couldn't fight because she was a girl.

"No one can stop Toph Bei Fong if it's something she wants to do. Her decision to travel with us, and teaching the Avatar, is a VERY good example." Sayka thinks it over, and dares to ask one more question.

"Is it really true the Avatar is only 15 years old?" Katara giggles, nodding. She has no longer idea of how many who've asked her that question.

"Well, technically he's 115, but those years in the ice don't really count, he says. Except when he wants to impress someone."

Sayka sits wide eyed, obviously wondering why Katara speaks so disrespectfully of the Avatar. And then she remembers, Katara is his waterbending master. Her mind returns to the woman in front of her, as two strands of water is drawn from the pools and weaving a pair of gloves around Katara's hands.

"Now, let me see that arm of yours, one more time" she says demanding, stretching out her hands.

Sayka pulls up her shirt, reaching out her arm. As the water gloves glides over her arm, she shudders, wondering exactly how much power dwelling in the woman in front of her. Sayka has heard the stories from the last battle, how many soldiers suddenly couldn't move at all, controlled by a seemingly frail young girl. She also remembers that the soldiers tales about tears and sorrow caused by the bender's own actions. The rumours told about a master water bender, wandering through the battlefield with a face of sorrow, while doing what had to be done. They also shares the memories of a vague touch, and discoveries of healed injuries. Many of the soldiers claimed to be more of a spirit, than a real human. By her own, she's hailed like a saint.

Sayka is so lost in her thoughts that Katara's voice comes completely surprising on her.

"It's time to go home, Sayka. I bet your mom has something special for you, being a bender and all." She smiles, gentle eyes resting upon Sayka's face.

"Would you like to come with me? I'm sure Mother would be happy to have you as a dinner guest" Sayka offers.

"Not today. I have an 'appointment' by the river after dinner. But some other time, perhaps."

Katara smiles as Sayka stands up and bows, thereafter leaving the class room. While her mind wanders, she gathers today's hand-ins, and the preparations for tomorrow. Slowly she walks through the schoolyard, humming on an old lullaby from the Water Tribe. The day is ending, and the sun is sinking in the west and the moon is already sailing across the vast sky. The moon spirit, Yue, shines radiantly. Katara sighs as she remembers the events leading to her taking the place as moon spirit. Happenings who still engraves her brother.

x-x-x-X-x-x-x

**A/N: **_please review, i'm still new, so any feedback is motivation which is very much welcomed_

_dreamwaters_


End file.
